


Pining With Your Hands Down Your Pants

by YOUGOTDDADDS



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, F/M, Foursome, Gun Kink, Masturbation, Mentions of Kristen Kringle - Freeform, Mentions of non/con but there is none in the story, Oral Sex, Pining, Reader has a vagina, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Canon Divergence, Slight dub/con themes, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, bondage?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUGOTDDADDS/pseuds/YOUGOTDDADDS
Summary: Everyone’s three favorite boys seem to be pining after you. Masturbation just comes along in hand. (You are referred to as she/her instead of you)





	1. Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first attempt at writing smut, so it’s gonna probably be shit. Also I know that this is really fucking annoying but I have a DCU fic of sorts and it would make me so appreciative if you could read it. At the moment it only has two chapters but dear god do I love what I have so far. It’s called The Beginning (shit title I know) so if you want to check it out I would be very happy and forever in your debt.

It all started the moment he had seen her. She gave him a soft smile accompanied by a small wave, and he was smitten. He was certain that she was different.

He was right, she was different. A soft calm ray of sunshine in the dark cave known as the GCPD. Even though she was kind and always stopped to say hello, he could never muster up the courage to say anything in return.

At first, everything started off so innocently. Edward had just imagined simply taking her out for a date, or holding her hand. Yet innocence always gets twisted into something else.

Something much darker.

At night he started to picture her , right there with him, her hands trailing softly down his face. Then his shoulders, his chest, and then they crept even lower to his…

No. No he was not going to think of her in that way. She was his co-worker, and both sides of him knew what happened the last time he even slightly indulged himself in thinking of being with a co-worker. It became reality, and then he killed her.

Yet somehow he felt that she wouldn’t push him away. She wouldn’t see him as a monster. She would indulge him in all of his twisted desires.

So he continued to dream of her. Everything started off with him cherishing every inch of her, because she was perfect, in every sense of the word.

She looked so needy under him, begging to be touched, desired to be possessed by his entire being. Soft moans left her small form, trapped beneath him as he marked her with love bite and scratches, turning her into his masterpiece.

His hands would sneak lower and into her pants feeling how absolutely drenched her panties were, teasingly stroking along her folds and clit, dipping into her every so often to give her a taste of what she wanted, and then he got a taste of her.

He would slowly take off whatever lace or silk that she was covering her cunt with today. Then work his way up her legs, leaving kisses and bites as he went.

Soon his hot breath would be fanning over her lower lips, making the woman that was beneath him whine out his name. It was soft, yet heard all the same. It egged him on to eat her out like a starving man.

Her moans would get louder, breather, higher in pitch, and looking up Edward could see her face contorted in a way that words could not explain. Then she would come undone beneath him, laying so unguarded before him. Just for him.

The two of them would switch positions, and he would be underneath her, a willing victim to her magical fingers. They would again softly glide down his chest and down to his awaiting cock, a thumb trailing around his tip, spreading the pre cum that had gathered there down to the rest of his cock.

She would bend down and take him in her mouth, slowly swirling her tongue around him. Starting softly, she would gingerly stroke him and spread her spit all around him as she took more of his cock inside of her wet orifice, steadily getting faster as groans started falling from his lips.

After a while of being sucked off, Edward pulled the woman’s greedy lips away from his dick and onto his own lips. She rested her hips over his and slowly sunk down onto him.

It felt like nothing he had ever experienced before, like she was made for him. Not even Miss. Kringle had felt as good as the woman currently riding him did. Quick pants and the easily identified sound of slapping skin filled the room. The two of them soon finding completion together.

They both lay there together, breath mixing and mingling in harmony with each other, and everything felt right. Yet in the morning, the only thing that greeted him was the sun’s bright rays and crippling shame.

 

His other side liked to play too some nights, longing coursing through his veins. The absolute desire to corrupt the woman that his lighter, weaker side held dear, and make her his.

Tying her to the bed to keep her with him forever, to put her through a slow and sweet tortuous pleasure. The tears and spit running down her chin made him so impatient, so ready to take her.

The only thing holding him back from doing so, was the pleasure of edging her even more, as if to ensure when she came it would be the best orgasm she ever had. Though this time was the last time he would do so, putting his hands on her upper thighs and his mouth around her over sensitive clit.

The woman’s soft skin began to quiver and shake as he slipped his already wet fingers into her once again. Her tears were coming faster, she begged so well, and she was so pretty when she did so. Reduced to nothing but the whiny wanting whore that Edward knew she was.

He told her this too, whispering filthy things while he untied her wrists from the headboard, and all she could do was nod, far too blissed out for words at that point.

Dragging the woman up by her soft silken hair and onto the floor in front of his crotch, the darker Edward held his cock in front of her mouth and without instructions she began to suck as hard as she could.

Soon, it wasn’t enough, and he ran his hands through her hair, keeping her still while he used her throat for his own pleasure. She looked so beautiful like this, his very own little whore, the thought of her being his and no one else’s almost made him cum right there in her mouth and all over her tits, but he stopped himself and took himself out of her mouth.

Knowing what he wanted, she got on the bed, on her hands and knees with her legs spread so nicely apart for him. He rubbed his cock along her slit, slicking himself up before shoving himself inside of her tight cunt.

She moaned out as he fucked her, his fingers circling around her clit as he pumped into her. Torturing his partner was a thing of the past now, helping the woman beneath him find her release was just as important as finding his.

Soon her walls clamped down on him as she came around his cock, a scream being ripped out of her throat as she slumped onto the fluffy pillows beneath her hands as Edward continued to thrust into her, finding his release after a few more sloppy thrusts.

The two rested for awhile until the true Edward came back, confused at first, then slightly pissed off. The couple then cuddled until reality woke up the man in the form of an alarm clock and a sunbeam.

Edward would either get cleaned up or go jack off in the shower if he didn’t finish in his dream, get dressed, grab some coffee, then go to work to see his love’s smiling face. Hot guilt rushing over him when she gave one of her daily hello to him.

That night, the cycle would continue.


	2. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, the moment you’ve all been waiting for. Chapter two is out and it’s Oswald’s time to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to write the ending, mainly because I didn’t know how to end it. That and I’ve been roleplaying a thirty something year old investigative detective who will eventually get with his partner in law enforcement, but right now there’s pining on his partner’s part, and I really want to write some fanfiction about them being in a cute relationship together and I just can’t.

When Oswald had first seen her, he had just returned to Gotham after being flung off of a pier and cast into a freezing body of water. His newly injured knee made him look quite pitiful, yet slightly adorable to her, and so she took him in.

The penguin of a man was grateful for her kindness, for his guilt of not having a job to provide funds for his mother would weigh much heavier on him if he was in her presence. He found it odd that someone, let alone a woman a beautiful as she, would allow him to stay in her abode just out of the kindness of her heart.

So he didn’t believe that she did it because she was kind at all. Perhaps she knew who he was? No, that was improbable. He certainly had never seen her before, he would remember if he did.

Asking her would be stupid, instead he spied on her, constantly keeping his incredibly keen eyes on her.

Soon he knew almost everything about her, he could be called an expert on his roommate. From the shampoo she used to her deepest secret, he knew it all. Nothing unusual had come up, yet Oswald Cobblepot was never one to let his guard down, no matter how genuine and caring someone was, they could always be planning to stab you in the back.

Slowly though, like a decomposing corpse, his thoughts of her turned into more depraved ones.

It started when he was digging through her dresser, snooping around for any sort of information he could get his hands on. Specifically blackmail material, but the only things he found were various tops and pants, that was, until he looked in her bottom left drawer.

His eyes widened a bit on the scandalous sight that lay out before him. Various pairs of undergarments were haphazardly stuffed into the drawer, and, going against his better judgement, Oswald investigated.

It was all in the name of finding some sort of explanation of her kindness towards him. Yes that was it, he convinced himself.

He couldn’t convince himself that was the reason he was spending so much time looking at one pair of her stark white and very lacey panties.

He couldn’t convince himself that was the reason he picked up the piece of cloth, or why he stuffed them into his pocket for “safe keeping”.

He certainly couldn’t convince himself that was the reason he later took them out of said pocket, imagining the kind woman wearing only that, tempting him with her doe eyes and goddess like body.

How she would slowly trail her hands down his side, whispering the dirtiest things to him, begging him to take her as his own. Her cherry scent was practically surrounding him as his hands mimicked what he so desperately wanted her to do with him.

Soft hands were cool against his feverish skin, gliding down to rest at his hips and pull down his underwear. Slowly teasing his tip before using her hand to stroke up and down his shaft, or maybe use her mouth. Maybe even her more intimate parts.

At the end of the affair though, he knew that it was only the soft material of her very sweet scented panties helping him along to his release.

No, he couldn’t convince himself that the only reason he did that was for blackmail, but, not wanting to stop his despicable acts, he convinced himself that what he was doing was to get dirt on the siren. Masturbation, somehow, included.

Over time he got a job under Sal Maroni and moved back in with his mother, but he always stopped by his gentle savior. If only to steal her things. Yet, time and determination destroys even the most heavily reinforced walls, and ever so slowly, the woman that Oswald had been fantasizing about for months was steadily gaining access to his heart.

The visions only got worse after that point. Visions of the woman who, would surely be his queen being pleasured only by him, and giving pleasure only to him.

In his moderately short visits with his future queen, his mind was always very preoccupied. Whether it be thoughts of her, or “business” plans. Though mostly it was about her, and what insignificant thing he should “borrow” from her this time.

Every time he knew his dove would be out, he would sneak into her house and pluck something from the back of his favorite drawer, or her hamper, or her dryer. Then he would leave, and at night, the fun would begin.

For at night, when he was alone in his room, he would think of so many scenarios that included him and the lady who had garnered his affections.

Sitting on the most ornate of thrones, his dove would sit in the softest and silkiest lingerie money could buy, her honey sweet scent filling the room while she languidly stroked her clit.

Oswald would getting back from a meeting, pleasantly surprised from the sight that lay out before him. A smirk graced his lips as he stepped forward, light from a fireplace casting shadows onto his face.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here, my sweet dove?” The question seemed to ring about the , mostly empty, room. Only a sweet smile with a small giggle of sorts was given in response.

This made Oswald quite upset, causing a small growl to emit from his throat. Stalking up to the throne, he grabbed his love’s head softly enough to not hurt her, but harshly enough to know that she was not the boss in this situation.

“Dove, answer me. Now.” The king’s voice was stern, but not so much so to make her uncomfortable.

“Well,” She began teasingly, looking up at him, “You’ve been so very busy lately. So very stressed. I wanted to help take your mind off of everything.” She cupped his face in a quick moment of sincerity. A moment of kindness. Of love.

Oswald’s face softened a bit, instead of a smirk, there was a kind smile. He leaned into her touch before giving her a light kiss and thanking her.

“Now my dear, on your knees.” His loving demeanor quickly changed into a very commanding one. The woman didn’t hesitate to follow his instructions, lest she have to face punishment, and while normally a punishment from Oswald was fun, she had a feeling it would not be a pleasant experience this time.

His dove sat herself in the space right in front of the chair, allowing Oswald to sit on his rightful throne.

Without further instruction, his lover unzipped his pants, Oswald lifting up his hips to make it easier to get them down his legs. Her hand lightly cupped him, fingers almost playfully outlining his dick through the increasingly intrusive fabric that Os was wearing.

Getting tired of the continuous teasing that he was experiencing, Oswald growled, pulling his cock out of his underwear. After fisting himself for a moment, he pushed his cock near the woman’s lips and growled out one command.

“Suck.”

Obediently, she began to take him in her mouth. Starting off slowly licking around the head of his cock, speeding up as Oswald’s hips started bucking up in impatience. His fingers found their way into her soft, smooth hair, forcing her to swallow even more of his dick.

The soft groans that emanated from the man’s throat steadily grew into breathy moans that echoed off the walls and filled the room. He pulled the woman off of him after a few more seconds and dragged her up to sit in his lap, situating his head in the crook of her neck to bite and suck new and existing hickies.

Her hand laced through his hair and gave a short tug, causing Oswald to let out a deeper moan. Meanwhile, Os’ hand was giving it’s full attention to her. He slicked his fingers up a bit in her mouth before teasingly going around her hole, ghosting around her clit. She bucked her hips in a silent plea for more, and Oswald couldn’t wait any longer.

He lifted her hips up and positioned his cock to line up with her pussy, then he dropped her. They both gave out a moan or a growl, and continued to fuck each other at an animalistic pace.

And that’s as far as his dreams got. Reality was always ready to knock him out of his fantasies, never letting him get any sort of release. When he tried to go back to sleep again, his dove was never there again.

His love, no, infatuation, was always gone. Leaving him in a cold room. Never to sit with him on their throne.


End file.
